universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemons of Chaos
This is a Profile of Daemons of Chaos from ''Warhammer Fantasy''' '''and ''Warhammer 40k. Summery The Daemons of Chaos, known also as the Legions of Chaos, the Arch-Enemy, the Great Beast, or simply just Daemons are malevolent, otherworldly entities born from the deepest and darkest emotions of all mortal creatures. From their fortresses and palaces within this Realm of Chaos, these entities watch with envious eyes towards the mortal kingdoms, waiting with unblinking patience for their chance to wreak destruction and dismay upon the world and to feed upon the misery that they have wrought. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure (Fantasy)= Known Leaders/Champions *Chaos Gods **Khorne **Slaanesh **Tzeentch **Nurgle Military Leaders *Daemon Princes *Bloodthirster *Lords of Change *Great Unclean Ones *Keepers of Secrets *U'Zhul, Skulltaker *Skarbrand *Kairos Fateweaver *Epidemius *Ku'gath Plaguefather *Masque of Slaanesh Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Heralds of Khorne *Heralds of Tzeentch *Heralds of Nurgle *Heralds of Slaanesh *Karanak *The Blue Scribes *Changeling Military Units Infantry |-|Military Structure (40K)= Known Leaders/Champions *Chaos Gods **Khorne **Slaanesh **Tzeentch **Nurgle Military Leaders *Daemon Princes **Doombreed **N'Kari **Syll'Esske **Be'lakor **M'kar the Reborn *Bloodthirster **Ka'Bandha **Skarbrand the Exiled One *Lords of Change **Kairos Fateweaver **M'Kachen *Great Unclean Ones **Ku'Gath - Great Unclean One **Scabeiathrax **Rotigus *Keepers of Secrets **Amnaich *U'Zhul, Skulltaker *Skarbrand *Kairos Fateweaver *Epidemius *Ku'gath Plaguefather *Masque of Slaanesh Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Sa'ra'am - Daemon *Skulltaker - Bloodletter *Karanak *The Blue Scribes *The Changeling *Thogralathrax *Epidemius *Horticulous Slimux *Sapphire King *The Masque *Amarok *Madail *Samus Military Units Daemon Forces *Lesser Daemons **Bloodletters **Plaguebearers **Daemonette **Flamers of Tzeentch **Beasts of Chaos ***Flesh Hound ***Nurglite Beast ***Fiend of Slaanesh ***Screamer **Steeds ***Juggernaut ***Mount of Slaanesh ***Disc of Tzeentch ***Rot Fly *Nurglings *Furies *Horrors *Discs of Tzeentch *Nurglings *Juggernauts of Khorne *Fiends of Slaanesh *Other Daemons Daemon Engines |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Staffs Melee weapons * Swords * Axes Ranged weapons * Magic Blasts Territories Realm of Chaos/Warp * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It has been around probably since the dawn of time) * Territory type: Home Realm * Inhabitants: Daemons * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: The Daemons of Chaos possess swords, staffs and magic that are reminiscent of that of dark age folk lore and religions, but all the more twisted and warped than the real world versions. They have massive libraries, palaces, gardens, etc.. They are even capable of opening portals to other realities. Power Source Magic: Summoning (Daemons can be summons either by spell or when large amount of magic is present) Mutation (The power of Chaos is very mutable and causes enemies, even the land itself to be mutated and changed horrifically) Magic Empowerment (They can become stronger when there is magic in their presence) Conquest Stats Tier: Dimension: Their place of origin is the Realm of Chaos which is unspecified as to how large their dimension is which is based on magic, dreams and nightmares where reality is mutable to the will of the Chaos Gods. there are four major parts of the realm which belongs to each of the gods. Power Stats |-|Fantasy= DC: Unknown: The Full power of the Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes. Planet: Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes are around the same level as one another as the latter are strong enough to create planets in the Warp. Building: The Blood Hounds are considered stronger than other Khorne demons as they are favored pets of Khorne himself. Small Building: The charging speed of a Bloodcrusher as it can break right through stone walls. Wall: The strength of the lesser daemons, especially with Bloodletters. Speed: Unknown: The Full power of the Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes. Superhuman+: The flight speed of the flying daemons that hover over the battlefield and can go up against other flying units. Superhuman: The sprinting speed of the Daemon cavalry units, and some of their War Beast units. Peak Human-Athletic: The charging speed of fast moving Daemon infantry. Dura: Unknown: The Full power of the Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes. Planet: Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes should be around same level as one another. Building: Blood Hounds can hold their own on the battlefield compared to other daemons. Small Building: Bloodcrushers can withstand the damage it causes when crushing right through walls of castles. Wall: Daemon infantry can handle and overpower various mortal beings with standard weaponry. |-|40k= DC: Solar System: Daemon Princes which can go toe to toe with a strong Primarch with relative ease.Large Planet: Greater Daemons attacks that via size can destroy entire planets. Island: Daemon Engines are capable of taking on other warmachines such as Dreadnaughts. Small Building: Daemon Infantry which can got up against Space Marine forces (If they don't get gun down before reaching the firing lines). Speed: Unknown: The full Speed of Daemon Princes and Greater Daemons. Likely Massively FTL+: reactions/combat speed (Should be comparable to Daemon Prince Angron in the Warp). Subsonic: Flying Daemons which can match and keep up with the flight speed of jet fighters. Superhuman: The charging speed of Daemon infantry, besides Nurgle forces. Dura: Unknown: The durability of Daemon Princes fighting against Primarchs, Greater Daemons and other daemons or similar status. Planet: Greater Daemons natural durability when battling other beings that can destroy planet. Island: Daemon Engines can take blows and go toe to toe with other warmachines in the Galaxy, besides Titan class machines. Small Building: Daemon Warriors can take significant damage before being destroyed, especially against Space Marine Bolters. Skills Stats Their best skills is their diversity among daemonkinds, as each types of daemons have their own unique traits such as Daemons of Khorne are hardened daemons who thrive on battles and are combat specialists, Daemons of Nurgle are expert on chemical and mutations of their enemies and even healing. There are also Daemons of Slaanesh which are are very lively and thrive on pain, their own or others, and the Daemons of Tzeentch which are experts in magic and many other spells. Their most terrifying feat is that even if they lose their physical form they can reincarnate later on into a new one. Strengths/Pros The Daemons take advantage of the feat that mortals feel moments before the battle starts, to see if they will fight or run, when battle begins they charge their enemies with thunderous sounds. Roaring and bellowing, shrieking and squealing, the daemons hurl themselves forward to assail the doomed foe. Where the enemy is strongest, there do the daemonic horde’s direst warriors attack. Weaknesses/Flaws Their Biggest weakness are their inability to feed on magic which gives them their strength, even during several incursions, when presented with lack of magic, their forces are relatively weak, or when phenomenons happen that siphons magic, the daemons can be banished back into the Realm of Chaos. Daemons tend to fight one another from time to time as their aspects conflict with each other. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. NOTE The Chaos Gods will not be usable in battles since there is technically no place for them on the roster, just to show who actually rules them. Also that they forces in both Warhammer Fantasy and 40k universes are relatively the same, the only things different are their stats. Gallery Warhammer Daemons of Chaos Invasion.png|The Hordes of Daemons marching to battle. Daemon Prince.png|Daemon Princes, the most feared of the Realm of Chaos. Realm of Chaos-0.jpg|The Realm of Chaos Daemons of Tzeentch.jpg|The Chaos Portal opening to the Daemons. Category:Antagonist Category:Warhammer Category:Fantasy Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Sci-Fi Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Dimensional Conquest Category:Magic Category:Army Category:Divinity